


Banana Bubble Bath

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Banana Bubble Bath 'verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, Matchmaker TARDIS, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>800 years of travelling time and space and the Doctor's banana bubble bath had always been there when he needed it. Always. Except now it wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenRoseForeverandever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them. The Star Wars references belong to their respective copyright holders because as I have as much claim to them as I do to Doctor Who.
> 
> This is was inspired by [this doodle](http://anniviech.tumblr.com/post/116959542875/how-does-ten-feel-about-bubble-baths-lol%20) from anniviech on tumblr who was prompted by ceruleanbluesart to show Ten's reaction to a bubble bath. I in turned wondered how he'd react to a bubble bath and Rose. :D Thank you very much to them for the inspiration.
> 
> Thank you to tenscupcake for the beta and a Happy Birthday to TenRoseForeverandever. I apologize this is a few days late but at least you had a fantastic birthday anyway! ;)

“The media room in about an hour then?” Rose asked as they rushed into the TARDIS and the Doctor threw them into the Vortex. 

He gave her a quick nod and they parted ways to take care of the aftermath of their latest life and death adventure. The stench of the orange slime that covered their skin and clothing had to be dealt with immediately. 

The Doctor made a mad dash to the state-of-the-art, best in the universe laundry facilities to save his precious coat. He had numerous pinstriped suits, and the Chucks that were saturated in the stuff would be easily replaced as well, but the same couldn’t be said for his coat. Janis Joplin gave him that coat after he saved her from a rampaging Laryng and it was _irreplaceable_. Luckily he knew his timeship could save it for him. 

With a satisfied sigh he popped his coat into the washing machine and then binned his Converse. Now time to take care of himself. As he walked down the corridor toward his bedroom he broke into a huge grin as he smelled bananas and could hear running water. 

“Oh, you are too good to me,” he cooed to the TARDIS. A banana scented bubble bath was just what the Doctor ordered. Or would have if he’d thought that far ahead, which he hadn’t yet. He felt a modest reply from the ship as he caressed the doorframe to his room. 

As he entered his en suite however, his pleasure suddenly turned to surprise, and not the good type. Rather than a running bath being prepared for him he found… nothing. No bath awaited him, and when he ducked his head under the sink, he saw that his banana bubble bath was not there. What in the flaming fires of Mustafar was going on? 800 years of travelling time and space and his banana-scented goodness had always been there when he needed it. _Always._ Except now it wasn’t. 

But therein lay the mystery… Rose was the only other person on the ship and she never entered his bedroom, much less his en suite. He (innocently) entered hers all the time but she never breached the threshold of his. At least that he was aware of… was she suddenly a banana bubble bath-pinching companion?

He followed his nose with its superior sense of smell out of his room and back to the corridor and sure enough, he soon found himself in front of Rose’s door with the intricate wooden flower etched on it. He pushed open her bedroom door and without a second thought did the same to the en suite. 

_Oh Rassilon, Doctor, what have you done now?_ He admonished himself as he took her in. 

Rose’s back had been turned away from door and towards the bath but at the sound of him entering she turned around. There she was, in all her glory. Pert breasts and the gentle curve of the hips he longed to hold. She hadn’t yet stepped into the bath but her skin shone creamy and bright. Discarded flannels lined the sink and counter and he could see she had taken the time to wipe herself down as her bare arms and legs had been covered in the slime. 

She was as lovely as he always knew she would be. He longed to touch the alluring planes of her body, skin against skin. He felt them daily when they hugged and when they cuddled on the sofa, but other than wondering what they would feel like beneath his hands as he sculpted her in Rome, he had never entertained the thought that his eyes (much less any other part of him) would ever take in her beauty like this. 

_He didn’t deserve to_ , he reprimanded himself and forced his eyes to her face. _Remember why you’re here._

“Doctor?” Rose asked, her eyes round. “Is something wrong?”

“Bubble bath,” he vaguely heard himself reply. Was the oxygen suddenly leaving the room? The Doctor realized he’d been holding his breath for the past several moments (though not long enough for his respiratory bypass system to kick in) and sucked in some air. 

Rose’s eyebrows lifted and she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, shielding herself from his view. “Pardon?”

Coming to his senses now that the immediate temptation was covered, the Doctor finally regained his equilibrium. “This is my bubble bath,” he replied picking up the bottle and finding it horrifyingly empty. All that was needed for a bath was a single drop but Rose would’ve had no way of knowing that. 

“It was made by the lost civilization of Maritium. A personal gift from the chieftain himself. And now it’s gone.” 

“’m sorry?” Rose looked taken aback and the Doctor cringed. _That was probably rude… and to her of all people._ “I used up my jasberry bubble bath the other day and found this a few minutes ago when I started running the water. Do you um, want my bath?” she gestured to the tub as she reached over and turned off the tap. 

Now he felt like a right fool, so much for finding his balance. _As if_ he’d ever take her bath from her. “No, that’s okay.” And really, it was. It wasn’t as if there weren’t thousands of other places throughout the cosmos from which he could buy a different variety of banana bubble bath. None of his companions had ever known that particular rich indulgence, but then again Rose had always been much more than just that to him. She deserved the very best, even if it was the last of it.

“Enjoy yourself, Rose. Sorry I interrupted you. ” He gave her a genuine smile as he turned to leave. 

“Doctor, wait.” He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked questioningly at her. 

“I can think of another solution. You could… join me.” Rose gave him a tongue touched grin though he could see nervousness in her eyes. 

“Errr,” he squeaked as the potential for his fantasy to become a blazing reality flashed before his eyes. But was he ready for this? Were they? From zero straight to 100? He tugged on his ear. 

“Just to bathe for now,” Rose soothed, running a hand up and down his arm. “We can take this,” she gestured between them, “slowly. I’ll get in first and close my eyes as you join me if you’d like. But let’s face it, we’ve both wanted more for a while now, yeah?”

Bless Rose for finally and bravely facing the white bantha in the room head on. While Time Lords did not blush (really they didn’t!) he felt his hearts warm. His bubble bath and well, now his Rose? Yes, he could do this, he thought with a smile. No hiding though. Just slowly, like she said, one step at a time. Thank goodness he had superior control over certain body parts. “I’d love that. You can look though. I got to.” 

With that Rose dropped her towel and a few moments later the Doctor sunk into the bath behind her. “ _Ahhh_ ,” he sighed as the warm fragrant water enveloped him and Rose. _This was the life._ He swore the TARDIS crowed in something like triumph as they proceeded to wash each other clean. 

_end_


End file.
